Something Clever in Latin
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Jed Bartlet and Abbey Barrington spend some time together, leading to flirty fluff and general cuteness. Bartlet History 4.


Author's Note: Next in my series of stories from the Bartlets' past comes this short scene set about six months after Changing Majors (found on my author page). Enjoy, and please review!

**Something Clever in Latin**

Abbey sat out in the May sunshine, relishing the warmth on her face. She and Jed were on the lawn by the Grotto at Notre Dame. They had finished their semester finals and were enjoying the peace and good weather before flying back to Boston the next day. Abbey sat with her legs stretched out in front of her. Jed was lying on his back, his head resting on her lap. He was reading to her, though she was paying very little attention. Instead, she just let the wonderful sound of his voice wash over her. She lazily twisted her fingers in his sandy hair.

"Sic erit; haeserunt tenues in corde sagittae, et possessa ferus pectora versat Amor. Cedimus, am subitum luctando accendimus ignem? Cedamus! Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus," Jed recited. "See, honey? That's why these are some of the greatest love poems ever. I love that verse."

The change from Latin to English caught Abbey off guard. "Sorry, what?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Jed, you know I can't translate Latin that quickly. Even if I was listening, I wouldn't have known what you were saying."

He smirked. "Fine, I'll translate for you. What Ovid said there was, 'Thus it will be; slender arrows are lodged in my heart and Love vexes the chest that it has seized. Shall I surrender or stir up the sudden flame by fighting it? I will surrender! A burden becomes lighter when it is carried willingly.'"

Abbey leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're right. That is beautiful."

"You know, I've been reading Ovid and Virgil for years. Brilliant writers, the both of them. But I never really understood what they went on about until I met you."

"You calling my love a burden, babe?" Abbey teased.

"In a way, yes."

She raised her eyebrows dubiously.

"Love is a burden. Having the duty to protect and honor the heart of another can be a great burden, but when you truly love someone, ecce gaudium onus."

Abbey rolled her eyes and groaned, "Everyone knows you aced your Latin final. You don't need to prove how clever you are."

"I thought you liked how clever I am," he pouted.

"You don't need to be clever in Latin."

Jed laughed, causing his head to shake and tickle Abbey's bare legs. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, telling her softly, "Valde te amo, et nunc et in perpetuum."

That much Abbey could translate for herself. I love you very much, now and forever. She pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Jed pulled away reluctantly to ask, "You understood what I said?"

"Yeah. Something clever in Latin."

He grinned widely and resumed their kiss. Until, that is, they were very rudely interrupted.

"Josiah Bartlet!"

Jed heard the astonished voice shout his name and scrambled up and away from Abbey, leaving her in the grass, dazed over the sudden turn of events.

"Father LaGuardi," Jed said in greeting, nodding respectfully. He coughed slightly.

The old Italian priest walked over angrily. "When you abandoned your ambitions of the clergy, we had hoped you had loftier goals in mind. Instead I find you here with this…this strumpet! You should be ashamed, Mr. Bartlet." The Father turned and walked away, leaving Jed standing stock still and red faced.

Abbey came over and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "Jed?" she asked tentatively.

He stared straight ahead. His voice was a harsh whisper. "Did you hear what he just said?"

"No, but it didn't look good. I'm so sorry. I should know better than to be all over you in public," she said with quiet remorse.

He whipped his head to face her. "Don't you ever apologize to me or anyone for that. Especially not now. The things he said…"

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. The shock and embarrassment was fading and anger was quickly taking its place. "I know some of the Fathers are still a little sore at me for leaving the program, but that doesn't give Father LaGuardi or anyone else the right to say anything about you."

"About me!?"

"Yeah. And I swear to God, Abbey, if he weren't a priest…" His fists clenched.

Abbey noticed the rigid tension of his body and frowned. "Oh shut up. You wouldn't have hit an old man, priest or not. Although the violent rage on my behalf is very sweet. Just out of curiosity, what did he say?"

"He said I should be ashamed to be found with a strumpet."

Abbey burst out laughing. "Strumpet? He actually used that word? Well I gotta tell you, honey, I've been called a lot worse."

"I doubt that, but regardless, it was rude and unconscionable. Every day I'm a little happier I decided to change majors. The way some men, especially men in the Church, talk about women is just appalling."

Abbey smiled with pride and kissed his cheek. "And every day I too am happy you changed majors. Because it means I get to have you with me, protecting my virtue and getting me hot with all that sexy Latin."

"Sexy Latin, huh?" His blue eyes sparkled with ideas.

Abbey grinned. "It's wasted on those priests."

Jed put his arm around her waist and they walked together. He nuzzled her neck and whispered Latin phrases in her ear.

Abbey's nose wrinkled in delight and whispered back at him, "If you don't quit it, we're going to get yelled at by the rest of the faculty!"

He couldn't help but agree, so he kissed her one last time and told her, "Valde te amo, et nunc et in perpetuum."


End file.
